


Separation and Home

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40. separation then 49. coming home - Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation and Home

It’s something they’ve learned to accept while travelling together. There are times, that no matter how much they both hate them, that they will be separated. While in Downing Street, in the London Blitz, in Cardiff and on Satellite Five.

It happens on New Earth. And they’ll both spend weeks trying to forget the 33 centuries between them for a time. They’ll be parted in another universe and by a monster that steals the best part of Rose, the Doctor feels, her mind and smile. There’s an impossible planet with an impossible creature and the separation from their home happens before they realise that home for each of them if not the ship they live on, but the person they live on it with.

For each of their separations, each parting, there is a moment when they come back together, and every time, it’s almost enough to make that time apart worth something. It’s the moments of joy they live for.

Eventually the distance between them is not so easily breached. There’s not just a person, an alien, a pit between them, there’s a wall. A wall that, for all the Doctor’s knowledge, they can’t break down. They face a true separation and in that moment, home becomes something untouchable, unreachable, unforgettable, for both of them.

But there’s a day, when Rose’s creative, determined brilliance throws her, quite literally, back into the Doctor’s life. And for all he wants to know how and when and all sorts of details he knows he should worry about, he never asks. Simply opening his arms, he waits, less than a second, for Rose to fall into them, a smile on her face and relief in her voice as she murmurs in his ear, “Home.”


End file.
